


Waking Up With Baby

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Mom Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble with Tom waking up with his son and his four year old daughter is awake too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tay and Tom family fics. There is a new edition Daniel James Swift-Hiddleston.

Both Tom and Taylor were asleep in bed and Juliet was in her room asleep. It was the middle of the night when the sound of a piercing cry from their two month old son Daniel woke the both of them up.

“I guess it’s my turn.” She said tiredly, as she got up. He put his arm on her shoulder and she looks down at him.

“I’ll take care of it darling. Go back to sleep.”

“Ok.” She told him, laying back down and closed her eyes.

He smiles sleepily as he gets up and goes down the hallway and the moment he walks into Daniel’s bedroom he smiles as he sees Juliet looking up at the crib.

“Why are you up lady bug?” he asks as he walks to the crib and picks up his crying son.

“Danny waked me up daddy,” she said as she watched her dad sit on the rocking chair. She walks over to him and looks at her baby brother. “Why is he crying daddy?”

“He can’t talk like we can yet, so crying is him communicating with mommy, you and me.”

“But does it have to be so noisy?” He chuckles as she climbs up to sit on his lap. She took Daniel’s hand in hers and held it. “It’s ok Danny. Daddy and mommy give the best hugs.”

They were nervous when they found out that Taylor was pregnant with Daniel because they didn’t know how Juliet would react and they were pleasantly surprised when Juliet met her brother for the first time in the hospital. She kissed his cheek. She loved playing with him and whenever Tom would read stories to her she always insisted that Daniel would be there with them.

She looks up at Tom. “Daddy did I cry as loud as Danny?”

“Yes you did, Miss Juliet and so will Daniel when he’s old enough.”

“Ok.” She said sleepily as she rested her head against his arm.

He smiled down at his four year old with a smile. Taylor walks into Daniel’s room and she smiles at her husband with both of their children. She walks over and grabs Daniel and she inhales the scent of his baby shampoo that still lingered on his blonde, fine hair.

“Why is she awake?” she asks as she kisses Daniel’s forehead and lay him back into his crib.

“Dan’s cries woke her up and when I walked in here she was looking up at the crib.” He said softly to not wake up Jules.

Taylor smiles as Tom stood up and Jules instinctively hugged her father as he walked her back into her bedroom. He sets her down and kisses her forehead. Taylor does the same.

“Good night baby,” she said softly.

“We’ll see you in the morning, princess.”

“Night mommy and daddy,” Juliet said sleepily.

He makes sure that her Rapunzel night light is on and shuts her bedroom door. He then puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk into their bedroom. They go back into bed and he just holds her.

“You’re such a great father Tom.”

“And you are an amazing mother Tay, thank you for giving me these two beautiful children. I love them so much and I love you for being their mother.”

She smiles as he kisses her forehead and they fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please remember to add kudos, bookmarks and comments.


End file.
